Some Hideous Story where the Guardian Dies
by AMX
Summary: AU Based on One of those Hideous Books where the Mother Dies. Due to the recent death of her guardian, Mr. Kyuzo, fifteen year old Noodle is forced to move to England, away from her friends and her old way of life. Can she cope? Full summary inside. R
1. My Life comes Tumbling Down

**Author's Note**: Hello, my name is AMX. Most people know me as the author of the Ed Edd n Eddy/Nightmare Before Christmas crossover series. No, I'm not giving up on my other stories. I've just decided to work on this story as a side project.

This is my first Gorillaz fic. It's a parody of the book _One of those Hideous Books where the Mother Dies_ (though not written in the same style), and told in Noodle's POV, so go easy on me.

**Full Summary**: Noodle is a young Japanese girl who has just turned fifteen, and her life is ruined. An newly orphaned girl since the death of her guardian, Mr. Kyuzo, she is being forced to move to England from Osaka, leaving everything she knew before behind: Seiichi, her boyfriend, Yori, her best friend...and Mr. Kyuzo's grave. Once in England, Noodle is taken in by 2D, Murdoc, and Russel; three men who want her in their band because of her guitar skills. But the events over the past few weeks have made Noodle cold. And it is made even worse when something happens between Yori and Seiichi. Can something be done to melt Noodle's frozen heart?

Hopefully people will like this story as much as my other ones. Happy reading! ;)-**AMX

* * *

**

My name is Noodle. I am from Osaka, Japan. I have just turned fifteen. My life is ruined.

You see, my guardian, Mr. Kyuzo, has just died. He had been sick. Probably for too long. But now I am alone because of it. I'm not sure if that can be forgiven.

Looking back, I probably should have expected this. I mean, Mr. Kyuzo sat me down and talked to me about what would happen after he was. . .gone. I'm still scared though. I never knew my real parents, and he was the closest thing to a father I had.

But then he got sick. Very sick. It hit both of us hard.

When we first found out, we were both shocked and scared, but I stayed strong. I told him, "Do not worry, Kyuzo-san. I will take care of you."

And I did. It was hard for both of us. Especially for him. I took very good care of him, but _he _was the one who should have been caring for _me_. It got even scarier when his disease got worse. He seemed to be disappearing right before my eyes.

Then one day, the inevitable happened. Mr. Kyuzo was gone. And I was alone.

I knew I could take care of myself. But the authorities claimed that "for my own good," I would have to leave Osaka. Of course, I was outraged. I did not want to leave. But since I was a "minor," I didn't have much of a choice. I got even more angry when I heard where they were sending me.

Essex, in the UK.

Great. Not only do I have to live my life without my father, I have to do it in another country! And even worse, I have to leave everything I ever knew behind. Including Kyuzo-san's grave. . .

And then there's Yori and Seiichi. Yori's my best friend; Seiichi's my boyfriend.

They were also devastated when I had to break the news to them. Thank goodness they've promised to E-mail and call often. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to survive without them.

We tried to make the most of our precious time left together. Then the worst day of my life came. The day I had to leave for Essex. We had a very tearful goodbye, and then I was driven to the airport. I do not have much luggage; just my one backpack with the essentials, my songbooks, my cell phone, and my laptop. And my guitar case.

I guess I forgot to mention something. I want to be a musician. I was writing songs and playing my guitar long before Mr. Kyuzo got sick, and he supported me every step of the way. Up until the day he died. Now there will be no support. That hurts. Hopefully I will survive in Essex by playing music. Right now, it's one of the only things keeping me sane.

I was uneasy during the whole flight. Not because it was my first time on a plane. All I could think about was leaving Osaka behind us, becoming farther and farther away. Everything I've grown up with will be gone now. Seiichi. . .Yori. . .

---

That flight was a few hours ago. As I walk the streets of Essex by myself, a new thought comes to me. I hope that my story doesn't become some hideous story where the guardian dies and the orphan is forced to live with some new family in another country and something traumatizing happens to her, like getting raped or something.

Well, half of that description is already true. I _am _an orphan whose guardian has died and I _have _been moved to another country. But I'm not living with another family. Before I left Osaka, the authorities gave me the address of my new home. I don't remember it though.

Probably because I threw it in a trash can as soon as I left the plane.

I don't want another family. I don't want to be around anyone. And most importantly, I don't want anyone's stupid sympathies. They can _say _that they know how I feel and that it will be all right, but they're wrong. They do _not _know how I feel, and it will _never _be all right.

My fist curls tighter around the handle of my guitar case. I'll be fine by myself. At least I still have my music. Surely I'll be able to make some money with that.

The only problem is that since this place is totally new, I easily get lost. Before I know it, it's dark. Looking around, I don't see any building that looks like a place where I can spend the night. But then again, the buildings here look a lot different than the ones back in Osaka. I wonder what Yori and Seiichi are doing?

Deciding that it won't matter, I put my back against the wall I had been walking next to and sit down on the cold ground, hoping like mad that someone doesn't mug me while I'm sleeping. I put my guitar case behind me and hold my backpack to my chest, clinging to it tightly. I have to be careful with it. My only means of connecting with my friends are in it.

I then bring my knees close to my chest and bury my face in my arms. As I feel myself drifting off, I can't help but wonder what will happen to me tomorrow if I'm not mugged. Who knows? I might find someone who's looking for a guitarist.

I highly doubt it though. . .

* * *

**AN**: Well, how is it so far? Reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	2. My Golden Opportunity

**Author's Note**: PHEW! I am _so _glad that the story is working out so far. Thanks to all who reviewed! And a special thanks to Glasscase of Emotions for pointing out my misinterpretation of location in the last chapter. Oops. That should be fixed now.

Anyway, the story gets better from here, ladies and gentlemen. Happy reading!-**AMX

* * *

**

I open my eyes slowly at first, but they immediately open when I realize that something isn't right.

I'm not sitting up anymore. I am lying on my side. I roll over to my back and look straight ahead. I then see why I'm lying down.

I'm in a bed. A _bed_!

Bolting upright, I immediately look around this new room. There isn't much. In fact, save for a small desk and a bookcase next to the bed, it's pretty bare. I don't think the room is even painted.

Then a new, almost sickening realization hits me. Where's my backpack? My _guitar_?

I look down the side of the bed and see that my backpack and my guitar are there, perfectly safe. Exhaling, I slide out of the bed and get down on my knees. I quickly root through my backpack and open my guitar case.

Thank God, everything's there.

Then, without thinking, I pull my cell phone out of my bag. I stare at it, and my thoughts immediately go back to Yori and Seiichi. I miss them. I want them here.

Especially Seiichi. I want to see him. I want to hold him and let him kiss me. To tell me everything is all right . . .

Glancing around the room again (why, I'm not sure), I flip open my phone and dial Yori's cell. I don't know what she's doing right now (I don't think we're even in the same time zone now), but I just need to hear her voice.

"_Moshi moshi! This is Yori! Leave a message!"_

I don't care that I just get her voice mail. I'm just glad to hear her voice.

"Yori, this is Noodle . . . " I whisper. Why am I whispering? Because I'm afraid someone will hear me? If anyone's here, that is . . . "I called to say that I'm in Essex. Please call or e-mail soon. Tell Seiichi-kun that I love him . . . "

My thoughts are abruptly interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind me, then immediately slamming shut again. I almost break my neck whipping my head around to look at the door. No one is inside the room, but I think someone is outside it. When I turn back to my phone, I see my hands shaking. I'd better make this quick.

"Yori-chan, I have to go. Call me back soon!"

I flip my phone shut and quickly stuff it back into my bag. Now I _know _there's someone outside that door, because I'm hearing a voice. No, _voices_.

"Murdoc, please don't! You might wake 'er!"

The first voice I hear is a little strange sounding. I think it's a male's voice. If it is a man, it's awfully high-pitched. I can, however, tell that the man is British because I hear a definite accent.

"You think I give a damn, dullard? You should be lucky I haven't given you _another _dent in your 'ead for picking that brat up off the street!"

The second voice is also British, but it is _much _different than the first one. It's deep and throaty, like he's smoked one too many cigarettes, and the tone of it is _scary_. Just hearing it sent chills up my spine. And did he just call me a brat?

Whatever. If he comes in, I'll get him. But for now, I must keep my distance between them. Still shaking, I quickly put my back against the wall next to the bed, and position my guitar case in front of me.

"You're not gonna kick 'er out, are ya, Muds?" I hear the first voice again.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" says the second voice.

"Because it's inhumane!"

I then hear a third voice. It's not British, like the other two. The accent is different. But it's definitely male. From what I can tell, the third man is American. Maybe African-American . . .

"Lards, why are you taking Face-ache's side?"

"I'm not! I'm just sayin' that we should at least ask her why she was on the streets before we decide to do anything!"

"Well, _I _say we feed her to the zombies."

ZOMBIES?!

"Shhh! She might 'ear you! She ain't gonna tell us anything if you scare 'er like that!"

"I don't _wont _to know anythin'! This ain't a boarding house!"

"But she's got a guitar with 'er! I jus' thought she could be the guitarist we need . . . "

"'Ey, I may 'ave asked for a guitarist, but I certainly didn't mean a teenage brat, dullard! I swear, if you 'ad a brain in that 'ead of yours, I'd tell you to use it!"

As I'm listening to this whole conversation, I keep having this urge to call out to whoever's on the other side of that door that I can hear every word they say. But just as I'm about to . . . I see the knob turn. Panicking, I duck down behind my case and wrap my arms around it, clamping my eyes shut. I hear the door creak open, then silence . . .

"Aw, Muds. She _did _'ear you. See? She's cowering on the floor 'cause you said you were gonna feed her to the zombies."

I very cautiously open one eye and peer over my case. There's a man standing in the doorway. Although he doesn't exactly _look _like one. He's very tall, and very skinny, almost like a skeleton. And his eyes . . . don't even get me started! I don't think he even has eyes! They're just two big black dots! And to top it all off. . .his hair is spiky and blue. Blue!

Unfortunately, he sees that I am looking at him.

"'Ello, love."

I jump and clutch my guitar case tighter.

"Oh!" says the stranger, probably mad at himself for scaring me. "Easy, love. Easy . . . " He starts to slowly walk toward me. "Don't worry. I won't bite. In fact, I don't think I _can_ bite. See?"

He flashes a big grin at me, and I see that his two front teeth are missing.

"And you think _I'm _gonna scare 'er, Face-ache?"

My body tenses when I hear the second voice. And as a second man walks into the room, I learn that his voice isn't the only thing scary about him. This man looks like he has just crawled out from the Underworld. He has a dirty mop-top of raven black hair on his head, and he's dressed in a black shirt with very dirty jeans and Cuban boots. An expensive-looking purple cape drapes over his shoulders. His physical features are the most shocking. His skin looks _green_, one of his eyes is _blood red_, and I think his teeth are pointed!

The last thing I notice on the second man is the gold chain around his neck. There's an upside-down cross hanging from it.

Great. He's a Satanist. At least that explains a lot.

He seems to sense that I'm frightened, and I think he's enjoying it. "Wot's the matter, girlie?" he asks me in mock sympathy. "You afraid of ol' Murdoc? You need a shoulder to cry on?"

"Muds, your nose is in bad enough shape, considering it's been broken eight times. Unless you shut up, I'd be more than happy to make it nine."

One last man enters the room. I was right. He _is _African-American. And he's . . . well, huge! At least he doesn't seem to be a potential threat. But like the blue-haired guy, his eyes are a little peculiar. They're not black, though. They're milky white! No pupils!

The African-American then turns to me and smiles. "Hey . . . sorry if we woke you up," he says to me.

"_Nantemejanai (It's not a problem),_" I mutter. This causes a confused look from all three men. It's then I realize that I had just spoken Japanese.

"Aw, _shit_," the Satanist groans. "Yeh don't speak English?"

"Y-yes I can!" I reply quickly. "Just not as well . . . "

Then I decide to take a gamble. I slowly creep out from behind my guitar case and climb back up onto the bed, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Why . . . am I here?" I ask nervously.

"Talk to two-dents over there, not us," says the Satanist. "He's the one that picked ya up off the streets."

"Two . . . dents?" I repeat. I turn to the blue-haired man.

"Tha's me, love," he says. "Two-dents. 'Cause I got two of 'em in me 'ead. Just call me 2D."

"An' I'm Russel," says the African-American.

The Satanist remains silent.

2D looks at me expectantly. "Come on, love," he says. "What's your name?"

"Oh . . . " I look down at my feet. "My name is . . . Noodle."

The Satanist snorts. "Yeesh, were your mum and dad on somethin' when they 'ad ya, girlie?"

"Murdoc, _can it_," says Russel. He turns back to me. "And you're from . . . ?"

"Osaka," I answer quietly.

"_Japan_?" asks Russel. "_Damn_, girl! What brings you all the way to England?"

"W-well . . . " I murmur. I don't want to tell this. "I never knew my real parents. And a few weeks ago, my guardian . . . " My attention suddenly turns to Murdoc, the Satanist. He's taken my guitar out of its case and is holding it! "_NO TATCHI KETSU (DON'T TOUCH THAT)!_" I yell at him, causing 2D to jump and Russel to flinch.

But Murdoc doesn't listen to me. He just stands there, looking at my guitar. He then looks at me with his mismatched eyes. "Do you play?" he asks quietly.

"Y-yes . . . " I mutter.

He holds my guitar out to me. "Show me."

I nervously take my guitar and sit on the side of the bed. I refuse to look at them while I play. All I have to do is close my eyes and pretend that it's just me in the room . . .

The random tune I start to play is slow and simple at first. As I keep playing, I slowly allow myself to be more spontaneous. Before I know it, I feel my fingers flying across the strings and the made-up-on-the-spot tune it is creating. I don't even care when my fingers begin to hurt. After a while, I feel a small smile creeping up the corners of my mouth. It _does _feel good to hear myself playing . . .

It doesn't feel good when I finally stop. I miss Mr. Kyuzo. Whenever I played for him, he would always clap when I was finished. I don't hear any clapping now. I never will again. I force myself to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Tha' was amazing, love."

I shyly glance up at 2D. He gives me another big grin. My gaze quickly returns to the floor as I feel my cheeks turn red.

Now that I think of it, I think this is the first time I've played my guitar for anyone other than Yori, Seiichi, or Mr. Kyuzo. As much as I hate to admit it, in the very back of my mind, I think something: _That felt good . . . _

I feel someone sit down next to me on the bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that it is Murdoc. I feel my body tense again.

"How'd you like to be in my band, girlie?"

I look at the Satanist inquisitively. I certainly wasn't expecting _that _question. "Band?" I ask.

"Yeh . . . we've already got drums, bass, keyboard, and vocals taken care of. Now we just need a guitarist . . . "

I then remember the conversation from outside the door. My eyes narrow and look away from him. "A few minutes ago, you were going to throw me out," I say.

Both 2D and Russel give Murdoc disapproving glares. He doesn't seem intimidated.

"Tha's right. And right now, that guitar is the only thing keepin' me from goin' through with that statement," he replies curtly.

More disapproving glares.

"Does that mean . . . I will be staying here?" I ask.

"Well, tha' depends, love," says 2D. "Do you _want _to stay here?"

"No," I reply. "I wish to return to Osaka. To my best friend, and my . . . boyfriend . . . "

"Well, that ain't happenin', girlie," says Murdoc. "So you'd better get used to that idea."

"_Muds_ . . . " says Russel. "But as much as I hate to admit it, he's right . . . Noodle, was it?" I nod. "We can't send you anywhere if you don't have parents."

"But she was sayin' somethin' about a guardian," 2D pipes up.

My eyes narrow even more, if that's even possible. "My guardian . . . Mr. Kyuzo . . . passed on a couple of weeks ago. He was very sick."

Russel and 2D's expressions go blank.

"Oh . . . " 2D murmurs. "Tha's too bad . . . "

"So, what'll it be, girlie?" Murdoc asks. "You wanna be in my band or not?"

"Murdoc, maybe we should let her think this one out," says 2D. "The poor girl's had it rough for the past few days . . . "

Yeah. Let me think. Then you can leave, and I can be alone again.

"Not good enough," Murdoc shoots back. "I need to know now. I say that there's no reason for her to be 'ere if she's not gonna be in the band."

"And _I _say that unless you want a pounding Brooklyn style, you let her think about it," says Russel. "You can't rush these things."

Murdoc growls in frustration. "Fine," he grumbles. "But only because I haven't found anyone better . . . "

The three men then leave me sitting on the bed and head for the door. But Murdoc stops and looks at me.

"I'll give you an hour," he says to me. "Then I'm coming back. You'd better have an answer by then!"

He then slams the door shut behind him.

Finally! I am alone again! But what to do? As I said before, I don't want to be around anyone, and perish the thought if these three creeps were to become some sort of _family _to me. However . . . opportunities like this don't come around very often. And Mr. Kyuzo always told me that when you are presented with an opportunity, you should take it.

You know what? I'll do it. But not because I want these men to be my friends or so I can have a permanent place to live. Only because it will help my music.

I _don't _want to be here. I want to go home. Osaka. _Osaka_. _That _is my home. Not this place.

Having made that decision, I decide to take out my laptop and check my E-mail. Hopefully, I will have gotten a message from Yori. Or even better, Seiichi.

I'm in luck! There's one message from Yori! Without hesitation, I click on it.

_To my best friend Noodle,  
__How are things in England? It's so lonely here without you! There isn't a minute that goes by where we don't miss you. Seiichi misses you even more. He says you moving sucks because now he can't hold you and kiss you. We both wish you the best at your new home. I know it's hard, but at least try to make the best of it, okay? Who knows? Maybe Seiichi and I can come visit! Please write back soon!_

_Besutodoressa chiyo (Best friend forever), Yori._

_P.S. I saw Nariko try and put the moves on Seiichi today. Don't worry; he didn't notice, and I am keeping an eye on her to make sure she doesn't try to pull something She's not stealing your boyfriend on my watch!_

I smile at the last part. Nariko is this slut of a girl who has been trying to get Seiichi to notice her ever since we started going out. Now that I'm out of the picture (or at least out of Osaka), she's going to have a free-for-all. But with Yori running interference, I'm sure it will all be fine. Besides, I know Seiichi would love nobody else but me, anyway!

I hit the "Reply" button and quickly type out a message:

_Yori,  
__I've made it to England safely. Nothing really exciting happened the first night, but today I met these three guys who want me to be in their band! Can you believe it? I'm going to do it, but only because it will help with my music. I could _never _consider this place my home. My home is with you and Seiichi-kun! Say "hi" to him for me, and keep him away from Nariko! I know you won't fail me!_

_Hazure temae (Miss you), Noodle._

_P.S. I left a message on your phone for you. Be sure to check it!_

I immediately sent the message. Yet, when I was done, something still seemed missing. On a whim, I opened a new message, and began to type again.

_Dear Kyuzo-san,  
__How are things up in Heaven? I'm not sure if you can really read this or not, but I'm hoping you can. I also hope you saw those guys asking me to be in their band. It's like you always said: Always seize a good opportunity when you hear one. Don't worry; if any of them try anything funny, I'll leave, no questions asked. I'm not sure why I'm even writing this. You probably can't see it._

_Love, Noodle._

I save this message, but of course I can't send it. At least now I feel satisfied. But I'm not happy. I probably never will be. I can always put on an act. That usually works.

Having nothing else to do, I go back to the bed and grab my guitar. I begin to quietly strum a tune and sing one of the many songs I have written. I like this one the best.

_**You've got to press it on you  
You just a-think it  
That's what you do baby  
Hold it down there **_

Jump with them all and move it  
Jump back and forth  
And feel like you were there yourself  
And work it out . . .


	3. 2D's attempt to be my friend

I don't feel like moving from my spot on the bed. I haven't moved since those guys left. I don't _feel _like moving. I'd much rather plan my escape back to Osaka. Once I get back, I could at least try to get a room with Yori. That would probably be my only option. Or else . . .

Suddenly, I hear someone lightly knock on the door. I look up, prepared to give a piercing glare to one of the three men I _know _is there. But when I look up, I get a different surprise.

It's Seiichi! He's here! Seiichi's _here _in Essex! My body feels giddy as he coyly walks over to me and sits on the bed. I make no protests as he begins to wrap his arms around my waist.

"_Washi aichaku temae (I love you)_," I whisper to him. My eyes close as my lips connect with his. It feels _so good_! My skin tingles as I feel his hands snake under my shirt. He is about to unhook my bra when . . .

BANG!

My eyes snap open and I find myself kissing . . . the pillow that happened to be on the bed. But . . . what happened to Seiichi? _Very _confused, I start to look around the foreign area.

"S-Seiichi?" I manage to stammer.

"'Ew's Seiichi?"

My attention snaps to the doorway. Seiichi is no longer standing there. Instead, it's Murdoc, looking at me like I'm crazy. I finally put two and two together. Seiichi's not here at all. It was all just . . . a dream.

"_Chikusho (Damn),_" I mutter, burying my face in the pillow.

I feel the weight on the bed shift. Murdoc's probably sitting on it.

"I'm sorry," I hear him say, his voice full of sarcasm. "Did I wake you?"

I sit up again and prepare to throw the pillow in his smug face. But before I can, he grabs my arm and gives me a death glare.

"_Don't _do that," he growls at me.

So much for that plan. I jerk my arm out of his grasp and lie on the bed so I'm facing away from him, still hugging the pillow. "What do you want?" I mumble.

"You 'ad your hour," Murdoc says. "Now I need an answer. Are you in or out?"

At first, I don't know what he's talking about. Then the conversation from an hour ago comes back to me.

Right. The band. Well, since I haven't figured out a way to get back to Osaka . . .

"Fine," I say, my tone emotionless. "I will do it. But only because it is a good opportunity for me . . . "

"Oh . . . " I hear him respond. My guess is he was hoping I'd say I didn't want to; then he could kick me out. "Uh . . . all right then. We practice every day at 4:00 sharp. You start tomorrow."

I glance at him. "And school?" I ask him, although I don't even want to think about _that_ . . .

"What?" he asks me. I've caught him off-guard. "Oh, bloody . . . " He buries his head in his hands. It's almost funny. _Almost_. "I'll have to talk to Russel 'bout that one. 'E's better at that crap than I am . . . "

"Fine by me . . . " I mumble.

I feel the weight shift on the bed again. Good, he's leaving. Now I can keep thinking of my plan again.

"'Ey, uh . . . " I hear him hesitate at the door. Just go already! "Yeh don't have to stay in 'ere, ya know." I sit up and look at him. "You can look around this place, since ya gonna be stayin' 'ere, I guess. Jus' don't get lost. This place is pretty big." I smile as I watch him begin to leave, but he stops again. "I got one rule for you. We got a car park 'ere. Me Winnebago's parked out there. Unless you 'ave a _damn _good reason, you are _not _to bother me out there. Got that?"

"Yes . . . " I say.

"Good," he says. "At least we got _some_body 'round 'ere who's got a brain . . . " He finally leaves, grumbling something under his breath.

Finally! Alone again! Now, back to my plan . . .

My eyes fall to my laptop, which I left on the desk. My thoughts go back to the e-mail I sent Yori. Maybe she's written back by now! I jump off the bed and quickly log on. Sadly, I don't find an e-mail from Yori, or even Seiichi. I guess it's too early for them to write back . . .

My head drops to my desk. I want to cry, but for some reason, I can't. This has happened since the day Mr. Kyuzo died. I _feel _like crying, but I can never make any tears come. Instead, my eyes just go bloodshot and my face gets all blotchy. I can't really understand it. Maybe I used them all up when Mr. Kyuzo passed on right in front of me . . .

"You're really staying wif us, luv?"

I close my laptop and look at the doorway. 2D's standing there with that grin on his face. I don't want to be his friend either, but at least he's _trying _to make me feel better . . .

"I guess . . . " I say, heading back to the bed.

2D's grin got even bigger. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed, joining me on the bed. "Maybe now our band can finally take off! I think you're gonna like it 'ere."

"Doubt it . . . " I mumble. I wasn't in the mood for this.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see 2D staring at me with those big, vacant holes he has for eyes. We sit in silence for about a minute, then he speaks again.

"I 'eard you singing before, Noodle," he says quietly. "It was real nice . . . "

I sit up, instantly embarrassed. "You . . . you did?" I ask.

"Yep. Who wrote that song you were singing? I liked it a lot. Made me want to dance, it did . . . "

I look down at my feet, feeling the redness rush to my blotchy cheeks. "Well . . . I did. It is not that good, though . . . "

"_You _wrote that?" 2D asks me in complete amazement. "What do you _mean _it's not that good? I loved it! You oughta show it to the others . . . "

"Oh . . . I could not . . . " I start to say, but my voice trails off.

Just then, 2D reaches over to me and tilts my face so I'm looking directly at him. He takes his other hand and lifts my long bangs out of my eyes.

"Wh-what are you . . . ?" I ask, but I can't seem to finish.

"You allergic to sumfink, luv? Your eyes are red. . ."

_Damn_. How am I supposed to explain this?

Thankfully, I don't have to. "Oh . . . I see. You've been cryin', 'aven't you? Yeh miss Japan, huh?"

"I wish . . . " I say. "I. . .I never wanted to come here. I miss. . .Yori, my best friend, and Seiichi, my . . . boyfriend . . . "

2D looks at me in shock. "They took you away from your _boyfriend_?" he asks. "'At's horrible!"

"And even worse . . . " I hear myself continue. "They have not written or called. Not even Seiichi . . . "

"They took you away from him, and 'e hasn't even _called _you yet?" 2D asks. "What a loser! Why don't you dump his sorry arse?"

I look at 2D, almost in shock, but all I see is a small smile forming on his lips. When I see it, I can't help but giggle.

"I knew that would make ya smile . . . " he says.

As I feel a smile form on my _own _lips, my eyes stop at 2D's arms. Something's not right with them. They're all bruised!

"Wot's wrong?" 2D asks me.

"Those . . . were not there before . . . " I say.

"Wot, these?" he asks me, pointing at his arm. "Oh, you don't need to worry about that, luv. I've gotten used to it now. Not like Murdoc's just gonna stop bein' angry overnight . . . "

My eyes grow even wider. "Murdoc?" I ask quietly. "_He _did that?"

"Well . . . yeah," he says. "But it's no big deal. I don't . . . "

"I'll kill him!" I suddenly proclaim. I find myself jumping off the bed and heading toward the doorway. Thankfully, 2D stops me.

"Whoa! Slow down, luv," he says, pulling me back to the bed. "You don't have to worry about me, all right? If it gets worse, I'll do sumfink about it. Russel usually kicks Murdoc into shape more than often anyway . . . "

"You sure?" I ask.

"You 'ave my word."

"Okay . . . "

"Anyway, I came up 'ere 'cause I fink I know what we can do to make you feel a little better . . . "

"Good luck with that."

"Hang on, luv. Just listen to me. I know a few stores in town that sell things from Japan. Just thought I'd take ya down there and see if we could find anythin' you'd might like . . . "

I look at 2D again. Did he just offer to take me _shopping_? Well, I guess this room _is _a little bare . . .

"You . . . do not need to spend any money on me . . . "

"Nonsense!" Before I know it, 2D picks me up off the bed and begins to carry me bridal style. "It'd be boring having to stay in a room with nothin' in it! We'll jus' see if we can find some wallpaper or sumfink. 'Ow 'bout that?"

"All right . . . " I finally give in. "But you do not have to carry me. I am not a child."

By now, we're in the hallway. 2D stops. He looks down at me. "Okay," he says. Then his arms go limp at his sides.

I yelp in surprise. Before I know it, my arms are wrapped around his neck. 2D laughs and puts his arms under me again.

"What's wrong, luv?" he asks me. "You said you didn't want to be carried . . . "

"That does not mean you have to _drop _me!" I protest.

"Aw, come on now," he says. "If you're not a child, 'ow come you're acting like one?"

"Wh-what?" I ask, immediately embarrassed. "But you . . . " I give up. There's no point arguing. Instead, I remove my arms from his neck and cross them in front of me, annoyed that he tricked me.

2D chuckles. "You're so cute . . . " he half-mumbles.

My mood slightly lightens when I hear this. _Slightly_.

Well, at least _someone _around here actually wants to be my friend . . .


	4. The Past Few Days

The past few days have been . . . not _that _eventful. I still miss Osaka. And Yori. And Seiichi. I'm still trying to figure out a way to get home.

2D and I _did _go shopping. I guess that was _kind of _fun. But nothing can help make me feel better. _Nothing! _Except going home . . .

Anyway, 2D was right about the stores that sold Japanese items. Seeing all of it made me feel happy and sad at the same time. It was good to see things from Japan again. But was I about to tell 2D that I _liked _all the things he was letting me buy? Heck no!

It was really late when we got back, so I decided to set up my things first thing in the morning. The next day, after I woke up and got dressed (2D and I also got me a few new outfits), that was exactly what I did. I decided to put up my tatami walls and flooring first. I had to admit, it was a big improvement over the plain white walls and floor.

I got the whole floor down by myself and I had finished two of the walls when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and saw 2D starting on the third wall. I was going to flatly tell him to leave; that I could do it myself. But before I could, he looked right at me and gave me that goofy grin of his. He seemed to be happy to help me. So I let it slide.

With 2D's help, I finished the walls much quicker than I imagined. So I started to put up some posters I had gotten, as well as a few of the things from my bag. We must have been working longer than we thought, because all of the sudden, Murdoc burst into the room and ordered us downstairs for band practice.

---

Band practice was . . . interesting. I also found out who played what instrument. Murdoc played bass, Russel played the drums, and 2D was lead singer and played the keyboard. I was given the music and told to do the best I could, so I did. The music wasn't that hard, so I caught on right away. I don't think I even made a single mistake.

The only problem with band practice was it took _forever_! This was mostly caused by 2D. I found out he got very bad headaches and took a lot of medication for them, and he apparently forgot to take them. He kept missing cues and playing wrong notes. Each time this happened, Murdoc would stop the whole band and take his frustration out on 2D . . . by either screaming at him or beating him up.

After a while, 2D got smart and ran behind me whenever Murdoc began to get agitated. He would still scream, but he would never get close to me. I noticed Russel glaring at him when Murdoc _did _get too close, and he would immediately back off; I'm guessing Russel talked to Murdoc beforehand about making the wrong move with me.

I also noticed something else about Murdoc. Whenever we _were _playing something right, he kept staring at me. I'm not exactly sure why, but my guess is it was because _I _was making hardly any mistakes while _he _definitely made some of his own. He's still good, though. I guess he finds it hard to believe a young teenage girl could actually play her instrument better than him, when he's obviously been playing longer.

---

Once we _finally _called it a day, 2D went to his room to lie down, and I went back to my room and finished putting everything up. It's amazing what a few walls, a floor, some posters, and a couple chairs can do to a place.

I save the two most important things for last. One of them is a long, long letter Yori wrote me before I moved, giving me all kinds of encouragement, and a promise to never forget all the happy times we spent together. The other important thing is a picture I got from Seiichi. He wants to be an architect, and he gave me a finished floor plan of a house he designed for the two of us. It's a big, mansion-like house with balconies, a swimming pool, and a _giant _master bedroom for us to share. He calls it "Noodle's Slipper." Oh, how I miss him!

I didn't put these up on the walls, of course. I don't want these guys asking me embarrassing questions. So I put them under my pillow, where I know they'll be safe.

After I finished my room, I checked my E-mail . . . and was thrilled to find one message from Yori and one message from Seiichi! I opened Yori's message first.

_Dear Noodle,  
__You're in a band?! Excellent! I always knew you could do it! Let's just hope you'll still remember Seiichi and me when you're off being famous!  
__Speaking of Seiichi, I kept close to him again today. Nariko was trying everything to get his attention. Today at lunch, she sat across from us and spread her legs out so wide you could see her thong. Thankfully, Seiichi didn't even notice her, and she left when that finally got to her pea-brain. I wouldn't worry too much about that.  
__I have to wrap this up quickly. Even as I'm typing this, the evil mom-witch is shouting at me to get off the computer and start my homework. I've told her how she's still getting used to the menopausal medicine, right?  
__Write back soon! And I expect an autographed poster of you and the rest of the band when you make it big! ;)_

_Yori._

_P.S. The other members of the band are all boys, right? Are any of them _cute?

I feel my heart beat faster as I open Seiichi's letter.

_Hey Noodle-oo,  
__School's been pointless without you around. I can't pay attention in class. All I can do there is talk to Yori about how much we miss you. You're the only thing on my mind, girl. All I want to do is fly over to England right now, find you, and bring you back into my car. Remember that night? I almost _did _try to fly over there, but my dad wouldn't let me borrow his credit card. Nuts.  
__Yori told me about you being in a band now. That rocks! My girlfriend is a celebrity! There'd better not be any cute guys in the band, though . . .  
__Anyway, please write back soon, babe. I've been seeing your face everywhere, and I miss your font. Is that creepy? STOP HAUNTING ME, WOMAN! And by that, I mean, DON'T STOP HAUNTING ME, WOMAN!_

_Aisuru temae towa-ni (Love you forever), Seiichi._

I smiled at the familiar fonts, and immediately typed out responses.

_Yori,  
__Yes, the other members of the band are boys, but they're actually not that cute. They're all in their early or late 30's. Not exactly your type, if you ask me. Good work with keeping an eye on Seiichi. I know we can make this work. And don't worry. Even if I _do _become famous because of this band, there's no way I could ever forget about you guys. When I get enough money, I'm buying us a huge apartment for all three of us to live in. _

_Until that day, Noodle._

_P.S._ I'll_ get an autographed poster for _you_, if _you_ kill Nariko for _me_. Seems like a reasonable trade, right?_

Then Seiichi's response.

_Seiichi-kun,  
__I miss you so much, too. Don't worry; the other members of the band are boys, but they're too old and kind of ugly. Besides, I've already got _you_, right? What's there to worry about? Yes, I do remember that day when we were in your car. It was raining hard that day, wasn't it? I wish it would rain here. Hopefully, I can find a way for you and Yori to visit me._

_Kisusuru (Kisses), Noodle._

_P.S. I had a great dream about you the other day. You came into my room and we were getting it on. I was so _mad _when I woke up. If only it had been real!_

I immediately sent the messages, the last part of Seiichi's letter still stuck in my mind.

Speaking of dreams, I think I'm going nuts. I've been having this really strange one for the past few nights.

Unlike other dreams I've had, this one's got a lot of detail. I'm leaving a large building with my backpack and my guitar in its case. It kind of feels like when I left the airport when I first got here.

Anyway, I just keep walking forward, not caring where I go and not caring where I stop. Then, I finally start to feel tired. I set my guitar down and sit on the cold concrete, clutching my backpack in front of me and bringing my knees to my chest. I bow my head and close my eyes . . .

Then everything goes black. I try to see, but all I see is a whole lot of dark, like I've gone blind or something. I start to feel really cold and I feel my body shiver. All of the sudden, I feel two long. . .arms, I think . . . wrap around my body and my face is pressed against something warm. A definite smell comes to my nose at this point. I've smelled it before; it's very distinct.

Butterscotch.

I suddenly realize that whatever's holding me could actually be a threat, and before I can stop myself, a small whimper escapes from my throat.

Then I hear a voice. Very soft, very soothing . . .

"S'awright, luv. I'll keep you safe."

Then I wake up. I don't understand it. Why am I having this dream?! It's not like something like this actually happened to me . . . right?

All I know is, every time I have this dream, I'm hit with a big wave of deja vu when I wake up. But I just can't seem to place when and what actually happened. It's the same thing with the voice. It _feels _like I've heard it before. I just can't remember _where _or _who_ . . .

Oh, forget it. I've got much bigger things to worry about now. As far as I know, that dream means _nothing _to me.

Get this: right after I got done with my room, Russel came in and told me he had just got done talking to the local high school. He said everything was all set up for me, thanks to the same people who sent me to England in the first place, and the school was expecting me. Was it okay if I started the upcoming Monday?

Monday? _This _Monday?

Sure.

Of course.

Why not?

Why me?


	5. First Day of English School

After Russel told me I'd be starting school Monday, I was nervous the rest of the weekend. 2D constantly tried to calm me down; he said he was sure I would get along with the other kids just fine.

For some reason, it didn't help. I wished for Mr. Kyuzo to be there. He would always find a way to calm me down.

Thankfully, I got the next best thing. Both Yori and Seiichi called me over the weekend. It was _so _good to hear their voices, I almost cried. I pained to be back in Osaka.

Seiichi's call was the greatest. We must have spent over an hour talking to each other in flirty Japanese. I also told him about how I was going to ask the guys if he could visit over Thanksgiving break. Then he started telling me about what we'd be doing if-no, _when_-he got here.

When I finally hung up the phone, I was finally feeling better. I hugged one of the pillows on my bed and began to remember how Seiichi and I had gotten together in the first place.

We were both at a friend's party, and we had just been sitting on a couch, chatting. All of the sudden, Seiichi stopped in mid-sentence and began gazing me with this adorable puppy-eyed stare, like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. That _look _he gave me; it was almost like being under a spell. It felt wonderful. I want to see it again so badly.

"Wos 'at yer boyfriend, luv?"

I didn't count on 2D standing in the doorway. I looked at him and pouted. Not only was he apparently eavesdropping on me, he also scared me and broke me from my sweet fantasy!

"Uh . . . sorry," he said, looking at my new carpet. "Guess I shoulda knocked first, huh?"

He cautiously walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. He was quiet for a moment, then spoke again. "So. . .wos 'at him?"

"Was it who?" I asked.

"Yer boyfriend."

"If you _must _know, yes," I responded.

"An' you wanna invite 'im over for Thanksgiving?"

"Were you listening in on my phone call, 2D-san?"

"No, I just assumed it 'ad to be someone special, 'cause this is the calmest I've seen ya ever since Russel told ya about school."

"Thanks for reminding me . . . "

"No no no, luv! I don't wanna upset ya! I was jus' curious, 'at's all!"

I glanced at him. "Well, yes, I want to invite him over for Thanksgiving. Is that all right?"

2D sighed. "I'll 'ave to talk to Russel. I fink we got plenty of spare rooms, but I'm not sure how comfortable the others are wif you 'avin a boyfriend."

"It is not like you guys can tell me who I can and cannot date."

"Yeh, you've made that point," said 2D. He paused. "Look . . . Noodle . . . are you . . . _serious _about this boy?"

I looked at him in annoyance. "2D-san, what did I just say?"

"I know, I know," said 2D. "It's jus' that . . . I've seen people try and make long distance relationships work. The truth is . . . they never do. I jus' don't want ya to get hurt . . . "

"I appreciate your concern, 2D-san, but I think I know whether or not a boy loves me."

"You _think_, luv?"

"Uh . . . I know."

2D sighed and stood up. "If you say so, luv. Jus' don't get mad when he eventually dumps you."

"2D-san! How can you _say _that?"

"I just wanna make sure you're ready in case it _does _happen," said 2D. He headed for the door. "I wasn't . . . " he mumbled under his breath.

"What?" I asked him.

"Uh . . . shouldn't you be gettin' an outfit ready for school, luv? You start tomorrow."

I sighed. "I suppose so. . ." I grumbled as 2D left. What did he mean by "I wasn't?"

---

Anyway, now it's Monday morning, and I wasn't able to find 2D or Russel to drive me to said school. So I had no choice but to ask for Murdoc's assistance. But when I asked him, and then told him I couldn't find 2D or Russel, he launched into a rave so strongly worded, I don't think I can repeat it to you. I'll tell you this though: if Murdoc's little speech had been recorded for a TV show or something, the only audible words you'd be able to hear would be "hole" and "mother." Everything else would just be "Bleep-bleep-bleep-bleep-bleep."

Anyway, he finally relented, and he drove me to school in this camouflage-decorated jeep he called the Geep. The only problem was he was driving so fast, we almost missed my stop. Then he did a 360 with the car and sped off as soon as I got out of the car. Not exactly the best way to start off my first day.

Even worse, as I was walking up the sidewalk, I heard the bell rang. Panicking, I began to quicken my pace. But as I was about halfway there, something else happened.

A shower of sprinklers popped up around me. I was drenched by the time I finally made it to the entrance. I guess this is the part where I tell you I had decided not to wear a bra this particular day.

Covering my chest with my bag, I sped to the bathroom, scared to death. What was I supposed to do now?

But as I was looking in the mirror, contemplating how I would be able to keep my chest covered until my clothes dried, I felt something being tossed at me. I looked and saw that it was a black sweatshirt.

"Ya don't need to thank me. Jus' return it at lunchtime."

I looked over and saw another girl leaning on the bathroom wall. Her hair was cut in a military buzz and colored hot pink, and her ears were pierced three times each. Clothing-wise, the brightest color she was wearing was black. She was smirking at me.

I cautiously picked the sweatshirt up. "Th-thank you . . . " I managed to say. "But why?"

"Why?" she asked me. "You're new 'ere, right?"

I nodded.

"I was new once. Back in freshman year," she said. "An' the same thing 'appened to me. Nobody 'elped me, though. My nipples became legendary. Wanted to save ya the embarrassment. Where're you from, China?"

"Japan," I corrected.

"Oh," said the girl. "Never could tell those people apart from each other. So, what's your name?"

I looked at my feet as I put the sweatshirt on. "Noodle."

"Ya don't say," said the girl. "Well, my name's Brigitte, if you must know. What do ya have for ya first class?"

I reached into my backpack and got out my slightly soggy schedule. "Dreams," I said uncertainly.

"Well, 'ow 'bout that?" Brigitte asked. "So do I. What do ya say I walk you there?"

Not waiting for my answer, Brigitte draped her arm around my shoulders and led me out of the bathroom.

"Don' worry 'bout a thing, Noodle," she said. "I'll make sure ya fit right in 'ere."

---

For a first day at school, it wasn't exactly the most eventful thing. Thankfully, I have Brigitte in a lot of my classes, and she's being really nice to me for some reason. She even let me sit with her at lunch, where I gave her back the sweatshirt.

My first period class, Dreams, is _weird_. Our teacher, Windy (she seriously told us to call her that), had us all sit in a circle on pillows. Then she started telling us about Sigmund Freud and his experiments on dream interpretation.

Although I hate to admit it, it was actually fascinating. I found it amazing how when Freud asked his patients enough questions, they eventually found the deeper meaning of the whole dream.

Then the bad part came. Windy gave each of us a blank notebook, called our "dream journal." We were supposed to record our dreams in the journal so we should discuss them in class. This could be bad, because I don't usually remember my dreams. And what am I supposed to do, write about the dream where I'm on the Essex streets and I hear that man's voice and smell the butterscotch? Everyone else would think I'm nuts. So I decide not to write about that one.

Thankfully, all my other classes seem pretty tame. There's this other kid who's in a lot of my classes. His name's Wayne. For some strange reason, whenever I saw him, he was staring at me. I can't imagine why. I just hope he doesn't try to start anything. I already have Seiichi . . .

Right?

_Right?_


	6. Life in England

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the hiatus. I've been a little busy for a while. Crazy things have been happening at my school, too, so that hasn't helped much . . . Anyway, thanks to all who have given me praise for this story; I'm glad so many people like it! Here's another treat for you: from this point on, the plot gets thicker! Happy reading! ;)-**AMX

* * *

**

I guess, in a way, I have to thank Brigitte. The only reason school is tolerable is because she's willing to be my friend. She's trying to make me feel welcome here, and so is Wayne, whom I've gotten to know better. He's all right, I guess. I told Brigitte about Yori and Seiichi, and I guess she told Wayne, too, because he's not flirting as much anymore. That's good. 

I suppose the only real bad thing that happened on my first day was nobody came to pick me up, so I had no choice but to walk back to Kong Studios. When I told Brigitte where I lived, she was even more impressed with me. She said even _she _couldn't stand to go near the lair of "The Devil Man." Apparently, Murdoc's got a reputation here.

Speaking of Murdoc, he was _pissed _when I finally got there and I told him I couldn't do practice because I had homework. Thankfully, I had 2D and Russel on my side. I still had to go to practice at 4:00, but they let me off early, much to Murdoc's chagrin.

---

This is still the same a few weeks later. Tonight, before I start on my homework, I check my E-mail, and am thrilled to see a message from Yori! I open it right away.

_Konnichiha, Noodle-chan,  
__It's your best friend, Yori, here. And guess who's sitting right next to me? SEIICHI!_

_Hey, Noodle-oo._

_That was Seiichi. It's Yori again. I had to take the keyboard away from him because his typing is _slow_. It took him _five _minutes just to write those two words! Now Seiichi's telling me to stop being such a bi-hey, wait a minute!_

_Anyway, we're together because we're partners for a chemistry project we're working on. We have to take an object and blow it up to ten times its scale size. We're doing a Tic-Tac box. As you probably know, the annual Halloween party is happening next week over here. It won't be the same without you! _

_Well, we'd better get back to work on this infernal box, because if we don't finish it in time for the party, the evil mom-witch will make it so we can't see if the party will be the same without you or not!_

_Write back soon,  
__Yori._

_P.S. Don't worry; I'm still making sure you-know-who is staying away from Seiichi._

_P.P.S. I really have to stop typing now, because Seiichi is asking me who you-know-who is. Bai (bye)!_

I smile at the familiar text. I _have _to respond!

_Yori,  
__Thank you so much for writing! I wish I was there for the party, too! How's your infernal Tic-Tac box coming?_

_Listen, next time, write to me when Seiichi's not around, okay? I don't want him to think I'm untrustworthy._

_School over here is okay, I suppose. I've told you about Brigitte, right? She looks really tough, but she's actually a very nice girl. Why she'd want to hang out with me, I'm not so sure . . . _

_I'm not sure what Halloween is going to be like over here, but I do know this: it will never compare to the wonderful parties back home!_

_Miss you lots,  
__Noodle._

I send the message and start on my homework. As I work on Math, I start to think back to the weeks before . . .

---

2D talked to Russel about Seiichi staying here over Thanksgiving break. To my joy, he said it was okay . . . as long as he slept in a separate room. Maybe I should go easy on him as well . . .

Anyway, 2D started asking me a lot of questions about Seiichi, and he lit up when I told him Seiichi wants to be an architect. He took me out and we got a few books about architecture to put in the spare room Seiichi will be sleeping in. 2D also got some building blocks, even though they are for little kids. Though when I set them in the spare room along with the books, I couldn't help but imagine Seiichi and me sitting in the windowsill, constructing Noodle's Slipper together out of the blocks . . .

---

It's a few nights later, and I suddenly wake up in the middle of the night, right after I've had a dream. This is perfect, because ever since my first day at school and the Dreams class, I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO REMEMBER MY DREAMS! I think Windy's been getting tired of me having to say "I don't remember" whenever we are discussing them.

Actually . . . I take that back. I _have _remembered one dream. It's always the same one: the one where I'm walking on the streets of Essex and I suddenly find myself in somebody else's arms, and the only clues to whom he may be are the scent of butterscotch and his voice.

"_S'awright, luv. I'll keep you safe."_

That's driving me crazy. I KNOW I've heard that somewhere before! But whenever I seem to have it on the tip of my tongue, it just disappears. I'd prefer not to share a dream that could be slowly eating away at my sanity.

Anyway, _this_ dream was so vivid! I dreamed that Seiichi and I were living happily ever after together in Noodle's Slipper. It looked just like the designs Seiichi gave me. It was wonderful! Without hesitation, I get my Dreams journal out and describe the whole thing in great detail. Then I go back to sleep.

However, when I wake up the next morning, I get quite a surprise. I get my Dreams journal out . . . _only to discover that the pages are blank! _I was very confused at first, until I finally figured out what had happened: I had only _dreamed _that I had remembered the dream. I couldn't help but laugh as I wrote _this _dream down in my journal . . . and hoped I wasn't dreaming.

---

Of course, Windy and the entire class approved when I finally had a dream to share with them. Then Windy said we were going to move on to something different today. Apparently, we were going to do some group improv. Although I silently begged not to go up, Windy had me go up first. Lo and behold, I was partnered with Wayne.

Once we were both up in front of the class, Windy said we could use a prop if we wanted to. Without hesitation, Wayne took something out of his pocket and placed it in my hand. It took me a while to figure out where I had seen it before. That's when it hit me. I had seen Murdoc carrying them around.

It was a condom.

I shrieked in disgust and threw it to the ground. Then, before I could stop myself, I went into this big tirade about how _I _always had to buy the condoms, and now lazy Wayne would have to buy his own condoms from now on, dang it!

When I finished, everyone applauded, and I couldn't help but laugh at myself for what I had just said. It was totally random. As we went back to sit down, Wayne commented on how great an actress I was, and that I should consider trying out for the school play.

The school play? Me? I guess I'll think about it. I _guess_.

Something else happened that period. A few improv acts later, this crazy alarm started going off on the PA system. I had no idea what to do, so I had no choice but to copy Brigitte and Wayne, who had run over to the desks in the back of the classroom, crawled under them, and gripped the metal legs.

After what felt like a few minutes (but was probably only a few seconds) later, the alarms stopped. Everyone else just got up and went back to their seats, as if nothing had even happened. Confused once again, I leaned over to Brigitte as I sat back down.

"Uh . . . what . . . ?" I began to ask.

"Oh, that?" Brigitte interrupted. "No need to worry 'bout that. That was jus' an earthquake drill."

An earthquake drill. _Great. _How about having a drill for something more useful, like a hurricane? At least you can tell when _they're _coming. If you can even _have _hurricanes in England, that is . . .

---

Brigitte catches me after Dreams class is over.

"You doin' anything Halloween night?" she asks me.

"Uh . . . staying home?" I ask back.

Brigitte smiles. "'At's wot I like about ya," she says. "You're such a kidder. Listen, a bunch of us are goin' to this party that night. Wanna come?"

"_Me?_" I ask in disbelief.

"C'mon," she says. "It'll be fun! Plus, you'll get to see what the parties are like 'ere in England!"

I think for a moment. I suppose one night away from Kong wouldn't _kill _me . . .

"Okay . . . " I say quietly.

"Great!" says Brigitte. "I'm 'appy you'll be there. I'm sure Wayne will be, too."

"Yeah," I say. "Wayne . . . "

---

Before I know it, it's Halloween night. Brigitte and Wayne will be here any minute to take me to the party. Right now I'm dressing up in my costume; a princess (though 2D told me I didn't need a costume 'cause I already _am _a princess; he's trying so hard to be my friend). Russel's glad I'm making at least a few friends, but he doesn't want me home too late. As for Murdoc . . . well, I haven't seen him around all night. I think he's outside doing who-knows-what.

When I get outside, stepping carefully so not to ruin my pretty purple dress, I hear bickering. I look up and see Murdoc and Brigitte going at each other's throats, while Wayne is just standing there, staring at them like they're both crazy.

"They came to get me, Murdoc!" I yell as I quicken my pace.

"Noodle!" Wayne exclaims. He and Brigitte wave while Murdoc turns around and glares at me. He's holding a shovel.

"Shoulda guessed they were with ya . . . " Murdoc grumbles at me. "Could of at least found some friends who were better-lookin' . . . "

Brigitte, who's dressed up as a Mistress of the Night, glares at Murdoc again. "I bet you say that to _all _the women," she says.

Murdoc turns back to her. "Care for a demonstration?" he asks, smirking.

Wayne, who's dressed as (ironically) a prince, groans.

"_Murdoc_," I growl as I reach Brigitte and Wayne. We start back down to the entrance gate.

I see Murdoc roll his mismatched eyes. "Why is it when _I _try to have fun, you an' the other idiots in my band disapprove?" he calls after me.

I look back at him as I continue to walk. "Because your definition of "fun" often involves the harm of others," I say back to him.

Murdoc once again glares at me, then goes back behind one of the many tombstones in the area. He's probably just waiting for some unsuspecting trick-or-treaters to come here just so he can scare them off. Poor kids!

As soon as Brigitte knows Murdoc is out of earshot, she turns to me. "'Ow on earth do ya stand _that_?" she asks, pointing her thumb behind her.

I think for a minute. "Actually . . . " I say, "that was probably the most Murdoc and I have talked since I've gotten here."

"Really?" Wayne asks. "Why do ya think that is?"

"Who knows?" I ask. "He must not be used to a girl living in his home, let alone a _teenager_. In fact, I think the only time he and I acknowledge each other's existence is during band practice."

"From what I've 'eard," says Wayne, "the only time girls are in that place is when they're there for a one-night stand."

"By the way, is that true?" Brigitte asks.

I shrug. "Well, that would explain the strange noises I hear down there sometimes . . . " I say.

I pause. The three of us just walk in silence for a moment. All of the sudden, Wayne snickers. Before I know it, Brigitte and I are laughing along with him. During the rest of the way to the party, we talk about the secret life of the "Devil Man" whom I have the misfortune of sharing a house with.

Somewhere in the conversation, something strikes me. Right now, or maybe earlier, Yori and Seiichi are probably at the Halloween party I _used _to go to back in Osaka.

I wonder what they're doing right now . . . ?


	7. Storm before the Calm

About a week has passed since the Halloween party, and Thanksgiving vacation is closer than ever. I'm getting more and more excited to see Seiichi with every passing minute of every passing day!

Okay, maybe that sounds a little obsessive, but hey; haven't we all fallen in love at least once in our lives? You know what it's like.

However, I _have _been noticing something a little strange: I haven't been getting a lot of E-mails or calls from Seiichi _or _Yori since the party. I've been figuring it's because they're busy with school (frankly, so am I), but do they have to keep me in the dark like this?

Speaking of school, remember when I told you about Wayne wanting me to go out for the school play? Well, the tryouts were earlier today, and for some sick and twisted reason, I did it. I'm not sure what happened at the end of the day, when I knew the tryouts of _South Pacific _were taking place. I had told my feet it was time to go back to Kong; instead, they took my body to the auditorium. I told my body not to get involved; instead, it made me take a number, wait my turn, and read the lines from the script I had obtained. I'm not even sure what part I tried out for. Even though I had done it all, as I left the school, I couldn't help but think, _"What the heck was that all about?"_

And if you think it's because I'm actually getting _used _to living in England and being away from my best friend and my boyfriend, you're _wrong_. I still hate it here, and don't care if Brigitte is trying to make me feel welcome, or if Wayne is suggesting extracurricular activities for me, or even if 2D runs interference for me so Murdoc stays off my back.

All I care about is getting back to Japan and going back to the life I knew and lived by for fourteen years. I'm going back to Osaka. Back to Yori. And Seiichi. And . . . Kyuzo-san's grave . . .

Anyway, now's not the time to think about that. I've finally gotten back to Kong from school and the play tryouts, and I immediately took the lift up to my room to check my computer and cell phone.

There are no E-mails, but I'm ecstatic when I check my phone. There's a message from Seiichi! Without hesitation, I click on the message.

"_I really wish you were here, akachan (baby). Listen, call me when you get this, okay? I need to talk to you. I need to hear your voice. I need you back in my arms, Noodle-oo . . . "_

By the time the message is over, I'm giddy all over with excitement. Oh, why can't it be Thanksgiving _now_?! I hop around the room, playing the message over and over again.

"_I really wish you were here, akachan . . . I really wish you were here, akachan . . . "_

Just as I'm about to make it play again, my cell rings in my hand. I'm so excited, I flip it open and put it on speaker phone.

"Seiichi-kun?!" I ask excitedly.

There's a slight pause on the other end.

"Noodle . . . ?"

"Oh . . . Yori," I say. "It's you. I'm sorry. I thought it was Seiichi . . . " A thought occurs to me. "Hey, is it okay for you to be calling? Won't the evil mom-witch get mad?"

"N-no . . . " Yori mumbles on the other end. "It's okay . . . "

It's then I notice something else. Yori sounds unsure; her voice is wavering. I think she's sniffling, too. Is she crying?

"Yori?" I ask. "Is something the matter?"

"No. . ." she starts. "I mean . . . yes. Noodle, something . . . _happened _the other night. At the party. Oh, Seiichi was supposed to be the one to tell you, but . . . "

Horror strikes my face. "Oh no," I mutter. "It's Nariko, isn't it? She finally won. That's it, isn't it?"

"N-no . . . " Yori says. "It-it's not Nariko . . . " She starts crying harder. "Oh God, Noodle. I can't bear this. I didn't want it to happen . . . "

"What?" I ask, confused, sitting down at my desk. "Yori, what . . . " Just then, it hits me. It hits me like a ton of bricks. "It's . . . it's _you_, isn't it?" I ask, my voice very low.

Another pause.

"Uh huh . . . " I hear Yori say. She starts sobbing again. "Oh God, Noodle. I'm so sorry. I'm _so _sorry. I don't know what happened. _Please _don't be mad. _Please _forgive me . . . "

I say nothing. I simply push the "End" button on my cell phone, flip it shut, and place it on my desk.

Then I crash. I crash like a windshield slamming into a metal light post.

My body is shaking for a different reason now. Of course, I feel like crying, but no tears come. I'm helpless. I'm totally helpless. All I can do is hang my head and stare at my desk.

"Noodle?"

My head snaps up at the sudden sound of an intruder. I look over to see 2D standing in the doorway, his face a mixture of shock and horror.

"What?" I growl through gritted teeth, just _daring _him to comment.

"I. . .I was s'posed to come up an' tell ya it's time fer practice, but . . . " 2D can't continue. He hangs his head in defeat. "I'll tell Murdoc yer not feelin' well," he mumbles. He then turns to leave.

"2D!" I hear my voice suddenly say.

He stops and turns. "Yeah, luv?" he asks quietly.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Thank you . . . " I mutter.

He gives a sheepish smile. "Don' mention it," he says. Then he's gone.

Not knowing what else to do, I stumble over to my bed and bury myself in the covers. Right after I do, I hear a clap of thunder. I look over at my window.

It's raining! It's really raining! In fact, I think this is the first time it's rained since I got here. It rained a lot in Osaka, so I've really missed the rain. Before this day, nothing would have stopped me from running out into that rain and just dancing outside, letting the drops soak me.

But now, I can't do that. I've lost all my energy. I have no reason . . . for anything. So I just lie in my bed and listen to the rain.

---

A few minutes later, the rain pounding against my window is interrupted by someone almost pounding my door off its hinges.

"OI! GET OUT 'ERE!" somebody yells.

Suddenly, my door bangs open. I don't even have to look to know it's Murdoc's demonic form stomping toward my bed. I put the covers over my head as he stops in front of me. The last thing I want right now is to have to face _him_.

"It's after 4:00," I hear him growl. "Why the hell aren't you downstairs?"

"I. . .do not feel well," I mumble. "Didn't 2D tell you?"

All of a sudden, I feel my shoulders being grabbed. Before I can react, my face is inches from Murdoc's.

"Yeh, Dullard tol' me," he snarls. "An' I made him pay dearly for it."

Now I feel even worse. "You hurt 2D . . . just because he told you I was sick?" I ask.

His grip on my shoulders tightens. "Now you listen to me, brat," he says, his voice lowering to a whisper. "I know you 'ate all of us, an' I know you 'ate it 'ere. But if you think you can use Face-ache to 'elp you get outta everything, you've got another damn thing comin'." I don't even flinch. "This is _my _band, an' what I say _goes_, no exceptions. An' don' get it in your 'ead that I'm afraid to hit a girl, because . . . "

Murdoc's tirade is suddenly interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I do nothing. He does nothing. We just watch my phone, the ringing overpowering the pounding of the rain.

"You gonna get that?" I hear Murdoc ask me.

I say nothing. I do nothing. I just stare at my phone with so much hatred it might actually explode. Besides, I couldn't answer it if I wanted to; Murdoc's still holding me by the shoulders.

After what seems like an eternity, my own voice tells whoever's calling me to leave a message. Then another voice fills the room.

"Hello? Noodle? Noodle-oo? Aw, come on, _akachan_. Please pick up. Yori just told me that she told you. God, I'm so sorry, Noodle-chan. _Please _don't hate me. I don't know what happened. I feel like such a scuzz-bag. I don't know _what _to think. Geez, maybe you _should _hate me . . . "

I hear Seiichi's voice pause. After a few seconds of waiting, I hear him mutter an almost inaudible goodbye, then hang up.

While the message was playing, Murdoc slowly released his grip on my shoulders. His face now bears the same expression 2D's face had. After Seiichi hangs up, he slowly turns back to me and stares at me with his mismatched eyes.

"Sweet Satan . . . " he mutters. "Dullard wasn't fibbin' . . . "

I stare at my blanket.

"Oh, f---," he mumbles (since I was brought up in a house that tolerated no swearing whatsoever, I've censored that last statement). "Noodle . . . I . . . "

"Please . . . " I mutter. "Just get out of my room . . . "

He says nothing. He just gets up and leaves my room, mumbling something under his breath. Unlike his entrance, he slowly and quietly shuts the door to my room.

When I know he's gone, I plop my head back down on my pillow and pull the covers over my head, ignoring the slight ache in my shoulders. It isn't until a few minutes pass that I realize that was probably the first time since I've gotten here that Murdoc has called me by my real name.

---

Either a few minutes or a few hours later, Russel quietly comes in with a tray that has my dinner on it. I peek out from under the covers and watch him set the tray on my bed. He's about to leave when he looks at me and sighs.

"The first time is always the hardest," he says to me. Then he leaves me alone with my food.

As I force myself to eat, I look over at the window. It's still raining. Just like my heart. But unlike the storm outside my window, the storm inside me will never cease.

I'm not sure if I can stand this anymore. Everything I relied on is dead.

Kyuzo-san is dead.

My friendship with my best friend forever is dead.

My relationship with my first-ever "boyfriend" is dead.

And now my heart is dead.

These deaths all have one thing in common: none of them will _ever _come back to life.


	8. Things I'm Thankful For

I've been a zombie the past few weeks. Everything's just one big messy blur. Wake up in the morning, go to school, come home, band practice, homework, dinner, go to bed.

Repeat.

Even worse, no matter what I do, it all goes back to my ex-best friend and my ex-boyfriend. I can't get them out of my head.

When I go to school in the morning, all I can think about is how either earlier or later, _Yori _and _Seiichi _will be walking to school together, not having a care in the world. While I'm sitting through my damn classes, _they're _sitting in class making googly eyes at each other from across the room. While Brigitte and Wayne try to console me between said classes, _they're _in each other's arms, with no need of consoling. While I'm sulking through lunch, _they're _feeding each other. While I'm staring at the ceiling in my bedroom at Kong Studios, _they're _probably in the back of his car, steam from the warmth inside the car and the cold from outside fogging up the windows.

But _Seiichi_ won't be able to reach under _Yori's _shirt so he can unhook _her _bra. Because _Yori's _totally flat. She's _inverted_.

Of course, everyone here is worried about me. At least . . . I know Brigitte and Wayne are. To tell you the truth, I'm not really sure about the guys. I think they've said some things, though. Since everything that's happened, all I've really done at Kong Studios is just stay in my bedroom, only coming out for band practice. I do seem to recall all three of them staring at me . . .

I don't blame them. I probably look worse than the _real _zombies that walk around the yards late at night.

---

Before I know it, it's Thanksgiving vacation. But, of course, all plans for visits have been canceled weeks before.

I wake up on Thanksgiving morning, and the first thing I feel is a wave of anguish and hatred more intensifying than anything I've felt at this point. I walk to my desk, open the bottom drawer and take two pieces of paper out.

One is Yori's letter. The other is Seiichi's sketch of Noodle's Slipper.

I don't know why they're still intact. I should have torn them up weeks ago. But for some reason, that doesn't feel like enough. I don't just want these papers mutilated. I want them _gone_. Off the face of the earth. Forever.

Before I can stop myself, I put the papers down and sneak to the kitchen (nobody else seems to be up yet), hoping I can find what I'm searching for.

I'm in luck. One of the boys left a lighter on the table.

I scurry back to my room, the red object glistening in my hand. When I get back to my desk, I grab the papers and walk into my bathroom. I hold the papers over my bathtub and click the lighter on. I give a small smile of delight when I see the small flame. My delight strengthens as I put the flame to the papers and then let go, letting both of them flutter into the bathtub. I just stand there and watch as the glow of the flame engulfs both papers and smoke fills my bathroom. I almost don't hear the beeping of the smoke alarms.

It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

About a minute later, the blissfulness is broken when somebody grabs my arm. It's Russel, pulling me out of the bathroom. Once I'm out, Murdoc goes in with a fire extinguisher. I see 2D opening my windows to let the smoke out of my room.

Figures they would go and spoil my fun.

"Geez, girl, you crazy?" Russel asks me. "Where'd you get that lighter?"

"Kitchen," I mumble, walking to my bed. 2D's still staring out the open window.

Murdoc finally comes out of my bathroom. Judging by the look he's giving me, he probably wants to set _me _on fire. But as he's walking toward me . . .

"Muds, you an' Russ leave. I'll 'andle it."

Russel, Murdoc, and I turn to 2D, who hasn't left his spot at the window.

"_You_, Dullard?" Murdoc asks.

"What're you gonna do, 'D?" Russel asks.

"Jus' get dinner started," says 2D. "I'll talk to 'er."

They are hesitant at first, but Murdoc and Russel leave my room. It's just me and 2D. I see no point in staying, so I head for the door, too.

"Who said you could leave?"

I stop and turn back to 2D. He's facing me now. But . . . something's not right. He looks . . . angry.

"2D?" I ask quietly as he slowly walks up to me.

Before I know it, he's standing right in front of me. And towering over me. Did I mention how tall 2D is?

"Sit down," he says quietly.

"2-2D . . . " I don't understand. I don't think I've ever stammered before. "2D . . . I . . . "

"I said sit DOWN!"

All of a sudden, he shoves me backward onto my bed. Before I can try to sit up, his body is looming over mine.

"Now you'd better do wot I tell ya," 2D says, his voice quiet and scary again. "Get some clothes on an' get yer arse down to the car park. We got an errand to run. Do you understand?"

I'm so scared, I can't even find my voice. "2D . . . " I finally manage. "I. . .I didn't . . . "

He leans in closer. "Do. You. Under. Stand?" he asks again through clenched teeth.

I swallow. "Y-yes sir," I squeak.

"Good." He stands up again. "You've got five minutes. Do _not _make me come back up 'ere to get ya."

Then he's gone.

I sit up, horrified. Sure, I would expect that from Murdoc, or maybe even Russel. But 2D? Unheard of. At least from what I've seen so far.

---

Anyway, that five minutes was four and-a-half more than I needed. I quickly put on a T-shirt and a jean skirt, brush my hair, and sprint down to the car park. As I expected, 2D's waiting for me.

2D looks at me. "I thought that would get ya down 'ere," he says to me.

I look at my feet. The last thing I want right now is to get yelled at again.

I hear 2D sigh and look back up at him. "I didn't wan' to do that, luv," he says to me. "But I didn' think you'd listen if I said anythin' else." He walks around to the driver's side of the car. "Get in," he says to me.

"2D . . . " I say. "Where . . . are we going?"

He turns back to me and gives me that toothless smile. "We're gonna donate a certain turd's blocks," he says.

It's then I see the blocks 2D and I got Seiichi for his room in the back seat of the car.

2D and I drove to a small children's foster home to donate the blocks. I actually felt a little better when I watched the children tear into the blocks. At least they'll be put to good use.

---

As for Thanksgiving dinner, that was . . . interesting. Russel had all this food ready for all of us by the time 2D and I got back. I didn't want to eat at first, but hunger gave in. Things got interesting when something ticked Murdoc off and he almost threw something at 2D. Russel had to get up and hold Murdoc down so he didn't _really _throw something, leaving 2D and me to stare at them. I have to admit, it's a _little _funny.

It almost makes me feel bad for acting like a brat since I first got here . . .

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, this chapter's a little shorter than the others, but don't worry. It gets better next chapter!-**AMX**


	9. Turnaround

**Author's Note**: Hi . . . remember me:/ Yeah, I know; it's been a little over a month since I've updated. This is probably the most overused excuse in the book, but I was _really _busy with school and graduation parties; I have a lot of friends who are seniors. Also, my birthday was last week (I got a Wii!) . . . Anyway, to make up for the long hiatus, I give you _two _new chapters instead of one! Happy reading! ;)-

* * *

It's the first day back at school after Thanksgiving vacation. Over the break, I pretty much patched things up with the guys. They admitted I had been going through a lot of shock in the past few months, and even admitted what I did was _nothing _compared to some of the things Murdoc has done. So, I'm glad things are all right there. 

Anyway, something happened during first period today. Dream Interpretation class was starting out just like any other day, when all of a sudden, the principal walked in. Her eyes were red, so I knew she had been crying. She tearfully and shakily announced that over the weekend, a student named Glen, whom I didn't know, had crashed his car straight into a tree, killing him.

Everyone else was stunned. They all immediately started crying and holding themselves. I actually felt bad that Brigitte and Wayne, who were sitting next to me, were in such pain and shock, while I was sitting there feeling absolutely nothing. Of course, I was the only one in the room not crying.

They let school out early. Immediately, all the students flooded out of the school, walking to the place of the crash. Glen's letter jacket had been placed at the edge of the tree trunk. People began placing possessions all around the tree, just standing there and mourning their loss. Not _my _loss. _Their _loss. I've already been mourning _my _loss. My _losses_.

Obviously, there was no point in me staying here. I didn't want to talk to anyone anyway. So, I did the only thing I could think of: I walked back to Kong. All by myself. Thankfully, it was still too light for the zombies to be out.

---

When I got to Kong, it seemed empty. My suspicions were confirmed when I got to the door leading to inside.

'_D and I went to get groceries. Be back soon!-Russel_

As I looked at the note, I realized something: this was the first time I'd ever been in Kong Studios all by myself! Maybe this could be my chance to escape from this place and finally get back to Osaka!

I run to my room, burst through the door, open my closet, and begin to stuff everything I can think of into a bag I've got. If I look hard enough around here, I could find enough fare for a bus. Maybe I could even get a plane ticket! Maybe . . .

Suddenly, I stop. It all sinks back in.

I can't go back to Osaka. I have no home there.

No Yori.

No Seiichi.

No Kyuzo-san . . .

My shock suddenly turns to sudden rage. I clench my fists so tight, my knuckles turn white. Before I can stop myself, I raise my right fist over my head and hit the floor as hard as I can.

Once.

Twice.

But just as I'm about to bring my fist down a third time . . . someone-or some_thing_-grabs my wrist.

"You playin' percussion now? Guess Russ'll 'ave to learn 'ow to play guitar, then."

I jump at the sudden voice and jerk my hand free. I whirl around, still on the floor, ready to glare at the person who dared to interrupt me.

Murdoc was standing right behind me. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Just a pair of jeans, his boots, and that _damn _cross hanging around his neck.

"Eh, don' worry," he mumbles. "I get tha' look a lot."

"Go away . . . " I grumble.

He snorts. "Don' you "go away" me. Remember, this is _my _house yer stayin' in. You may not want to admit it, but you 'ave no right to tell me what I can an' can't do." He then looks at my bag, half-filled with clothes. "What, you thought this place was empty? Thought you could sneak off without us knowin'?"

Instead of answering, I cross my arms and huff, leaning back against the wall. I stare at my feet.

Yeah. Real mature, Noodle.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Murdoc sigh, then slowly sit down on my bed.

Neither of us speak for about a minute. Then . . .

"Look, love," he says slowly. "'Ow long do ya plan to keep this up?"

"Keep what up?" I ask cautiously.

He looks at me. "Whaddaya mean 'keep what up'? You know damn well what I'm talkin' about. I'm talkin' about this pathetic pity fest you've been puttin' on yerself ever since ya got 'ere!"

I look at him with fire in my eyes. "My world has been shattered," I say defiantly. "I have a right to be pathetic."

"Yeah, well, it ain't so good for yer appearance," Murdoc says back. "In fact, it ain't healthy for _any _part o' ya. Look, the point is, sooner or later, you're gonna 'ave to get over it."

"No, I won't," I say.

"An' why is that?"

"Because I _can't_!" I stand up, furious. "Don't you get it, you creep? Ever since I got here, all I can think about is how I've had to give up everything I knew for fifteen years! I've lost my way of life, my home, my guardian . . . the only thing keeping me sane was the fact that I might actually see my friends again. And now I found out my friends are doing it with _each other _while I'm stuck millions of miles away! You expect me to get over _that_?! Why are you even talking to me? You don't even like me!"

The whole time I was yelling, Murdoc just sat there, staring at me. When I finally stopped, my face was hot, and I was breathing heavily. I wait for Murdoc to yell at me for snapping at him.

Instead, he says nothing . . . and gently puts his hands on my shoulders.

"You really think I don' like ya?" he asks.

"You . . . you wanted to kick me out when I first got here . . . " I remind him.

"Yeeeeah . . . " he mutters. "Well, that was before I got a chance to know ya. An' . . . when you're not mopin' around an' feelin' sorry for yerself . . . yer actually nice to 'ave around." He pauses. "Don' you dare tell Russ an' Dullard I said that."

I'm stunned. He actually likes me?

"You . . . you really mean that?" I ask quietly.

"Sure I do," he answers. "Yer a hell of a good guitarist. Probably even better'n me, I bet. Plus, you're the toughest lil' bugger I've ever seen."

"How?" I ask.

"You've 'ad all this shit happen to ya, an' I haven't even seen ya cry once."

I look at the floor. "I. . .cannot cry. I used it all up when Kyuzo-san died. Now I . . . I just can't."

"I see . . . " He pauses. "So. . .you gonna stop layin' so much shit on yerself?"

My eyes narrow. "Why should I?" I mutter.

He sighs in frustration. "Look, Noodle luv . . . "

_Luv_? Did he just call me _luv_?

". . .Don' tell Russ an' Dullard I told you this either, but a few years ago, I was sorta in the same position you an' yer . . . _previous _friends, I guess, 'ave been in."

I'm confused. "Your girlfriend cheated on you with your best friend?" I ask.

"No. . ." he says. "It's a little more . . . complicated than that. Damn, how can I explain this . . . ?" He pauses, trying to think of the right way to explain himself. "Well, you see . . . I 'ave this friend. An' 'e had a girlfriend. Only problem was, the girlfriend didn't like my friend. She liked . . . me. One night, I found the both of us in the bathroom together, and then . . . " He stops and buries his head in his hands. "Aw, sweet Satan, why am I tellin' you this? This story ain't fit for your ears . . . "

My eyes widen. "Your friend's girlfriend cheated on him . . . with _you_?"

"Look, I ain't proud o' it, okay?" he grumbles. "The point is, my friend found us out. 'E was a wreck for weeks. I've never seen anyone so broken in all my life. An' I don't wanna see you end up like 'e did."

"Who was the friend?" I ask.

"That's none of your business."

"Murdoc, you . . . " He looks up at me. "You . . . are really trying to help me?"

"I. . .suppose so," he says. He looks a little confused himself. "Can't really tell myself, if you wanna know the truth. Just gettin' tired of watchin' you walk around an' lookin' more dead than the zombies outside . . . "

Another pause.

"I 'eard about that kid from yer school," he adds quietly. "The one who . . . you know . . . "

I frown, then nod.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"Well, I just thought . . . " He suddenly stops. "Yeah . . . probably shouldn't talk about that right now."

"No, you shouldn't," I say.

"All right," he says. "Remember, don' tell Russ or 2D about this."

I sigh. "I won't."

"An' am I gonna be keepin' my guitarist?"

I look up at him. I can't help but smile at the smirk on his face. I nod.

"Good," he says. "Listen . . . you've probably had a rough day, so. . . 'ow 'bout you take a day off from practice?"

My smile grows bigger. Before I can stop myself, I walk right up to him and wrap my arms around him.

"Thank you, Murdoc," I whisper.

I can't get over the look on his face. "Uh . . . no problem . . . Noodle," he says.

After I let go of him, he gets up and walks out of my room, leaving me alone again.

I grab my guitar and sit down on my bed, lightly strumming my instrument. I guess I have to stay now.

I still feel bad about everything that's happened to me. But if I leave, who's gonna upstage Murdoc?


	10. A Literally Earth Shattering Moment

The rest of that day was uneventful; I spent most of it contemplating why Murdoc was being so nice to me. After 2D and Russel came back, they didn't say much to me; Murdoc probably talked to them, so they knew about Glen.

---

I went to bed at around 10:00 that night; surprisingly, it was easy for me to fall asleep, despite all the drama that happened today.

---

I'm suddenly awakened by a ringing noise. I look at my clock. 2:00 A.M. I've only been asleep for a few hours. What was that ringing?

I look at my desk. It's my cell phone. Who on earth would be calling me in the middle of the night?

I quickly get out of my bed and walk to my desk before whoever's on the other end hangs up. I look for a number. UNKNOWN. Confused, I flip my phone open.

"_Moshi moshi?_" I ask sleepily, lapsing back into Japanese.

"Noodle?"

My eyes snap wide open in shock. That voice . . . I _know _that voice.

"K-Kyuzo-san?" I shakily ask.

"_Ikade Eikoku?_" he asks me. _(How is England?)_

"Uh . . . it is . . . okay . . . " I stammer, still shocked that I'm hearing his voice. How can this be?

"_Itasu anata iru nanira hatsu tomo mada?_" _(Do you have any new friends yet?)_

"I. . .I suppose you could say that . . . "

A pause. Then . . .

"_DASSURU, NOODLE! DASSURU NO SONO KAOKU DORE! DAIAWATE! DASSURU DORE!" (GET OUT, NOODLE! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW! HURRY! GET OUT NOW!_)

---

And then I wake up.

I look at my clock again. 2:00 A.M.

---

I have no idea why I'm getting dressed. It just feels like I have to, that's all. I remember dreaming about something, but now that I'm actually awake, the details are sketchy. I do know one thing, though: I have to get out of Kong.

---

Before I can stop myself, my feet lead me out of my room, down the stairs (I don't want to wake anyone up, so I don't take the lift), through the car park, then outside. I find myself walking through the gate that leads to Kong and down the path into town.

I look around. I recognize this part of town. It's near my school. Where exactly am I going? I don't know. But maybe I should start taking walks at night more often. It's so peaceful out here when no one else is around.

After a few more minutes of walking, I realize I'm now walking next to the fence that surrounds my school. A bolt of realization strikes me. I start to wonder if it's _that place _where my feet are leading me.

My presumptions are soon answered. Before I know it, I'm there. Right in front of the tree where Glen's life was cut short.

I take a few steps closer. The jacket is still there, now covered in dust and leaves. But there are also plenty of other mementos scattered around the trunk of the tree: a battered action figure, an old Yogi Bear tape, a pair of mittens, a few coins . . . the list goes on and on.

My eyes stop at the center of the collage of knickknacks. In the center of it all is a small framed picture of a young boy with black curly hair and a big grin on his face.

Glen.

I cautiously bend over and lightly touch the picture. Glen is smiling. He's _smiling_. He wouldn't be smiling if he knew that this was his fate. And even worse . . . he had _no _control over it. His life was cut short by a senseless, stupid thing . . .

"Noodle?"

The new voice sends me standing straight up again. I whirl around, not knowing what to expect.

There, standing right behind me, is 2D. He's not alone. About two feet behind us, Murdoc is sitting in the driver's side of the Geep. The motor is running.

I didn't even hear them. Did they follow me all this way?

"Wot are you doing here, luv?" 2D's voice jolts me out of my thoughts again.

That's a good question. What _am _I doing here?

"Bloody weird place to be sleepwalkin', if you ask me . . . " I hear Murdoc grumble.

"Uh . . . " I try to search for an answer in my head, but none comes. "I. . ."

As it turns out, I don't need an answer. 2D simply walks right up to me and wraps his arms around me.

All of a sudden, I lose it. A wave of anguish suddenly washes over me.

Then, I feel something unexpected: my face is wet. Not just my face . . . my _eyes _are wet.

Am I . . . Am I crying?

Yes. Yes, I'm crying. I'm crying for Yori and Seiichi. I'm crying for Glen, because he will never realize his full potential in his life, because it was cut short. I'm crying for all of Glen's friends, including Brigitte and Wayne, who are mourning his loss, and the fact that I didn't get to know him before he died.

But, most of all, I'm crying for Kyuzo-san. And myself. I'm never going to see him again. Never going to hear his soothing voice again.

I tremble against 2D's lanky body. It hurts so much. I can't stop shaking.

So. . .why am I shaking so hard?

Wait . . . it's not _me _shaking. It's something else. Is it . . . the ground? Is the _ground _shaking? Why is the ground shaking?

Apparently, 2D feels it, too. "Wot the 'ell . . . ?" he mutters, looking at his feet.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Murdoc sit straight up in the Geep. Terror seems to be in his mismatched eyes as he scrambles out the door. "Oh f—," I hear him mutter.

The shaking gets more intense.

"Murdoc?" 2D asks, his voice rising. "Wot's . . . "

"GET DOWN, DULLARD!" Murdoc suddenly shouts, diving to the ground. "WE'RE HAVIN' A F—IN' EARTHQUAKE!"

Without warning, 2D shoots down to the ground onto his knees, protectively putting his body over mine. Now the shaking's unbearable. I'm suddenly terrified that the ground is going to crack open and swallow me up. I throw my arms around 2D's waist and hang on for dear life, squeezing my eyes shut. I barely hear 2D's soft voice over the rumbling:

"S'awright, luv. I'll keep you safe."

A sudden strike of deja vu hits me. Haven't I heard that somewhere before? Oh, where _was _it? Just then, I breathe in and notice a familiar scent. 2D smells like something. It smells familiar. Then, it hits me. It hits me with even more force than this earthquake.

Butterscotch.

_Oh, my God . . . _

After what seems like forever, I don't feel any shaking. I don't hear any earsplitting rumbling. I cautiously open one eye, then the other. I don't see any major damage. In fact, despite a few fallen tree branches and some stands that have been knocked over, there's hardly any damage at all. I'm just able to glance behind me and see that the memorial for Glen seems unharmed (thank _goodness_). Then I look back to Murdoc, who's curled up in a ball, his hands over his head, on the ground. 2D still has his arms wrapped around me, and his eyes are shut tight.

Oh, God. 2D. The dream comes back to me. It was 2D. _He _was the one talking to me in that dream. Could that. . .could that have been the night he found me out on the streets? The first night I was here in Essex?

"2D?" I whisper. No response. I carefully unwrap his arms from around my body. "2D . . . I think it is over."

2D opens his eyes. He looks around. "Wow . . . " he mutters, looking around. He slowly stands up. "Well . . . I fink that's enough excitement for one night." He walks over to Murdoc, who hasn't moved from his spot. "Murdoc?" he asks. Nothing. 2D tilts his head. He looks back at me. "Maybe 'e's dead," he jokes, then softly taps Murdoc in the side.

Murdoc's hand shoots out and grabs 2D by the ankle. "Don't you f—in' kick me, Face-ache . . . " he growls. He then shakily gets up, breathing heavily. He glances over at me and 2D. "What?"

"I don't fink I've ever seen ya so shook up, Muds," 2D says.

"I ain't shook up," Murdoc shoots back. "What the 'ell you talkin' about?"

"If you aren't freaked out, why's your face so white?" 2D points out.

Murdoc pauses, then shakes his head. "I. . .uh . . . the blood rushed to my 'ead when I 'it the ground. Quit makin' a big deal outta it, Dullard."

2D looks confused. "But . . . I'm not . . . "

Murdoc glares at him. "Look," he says, "you two gonna stand there an' gawk at me all night, or are we gonna go back to Kong and check the bloody damage?"

"Oh, yeah," says 2D. "I 'ope Russel's okay." He and Murdoc head back to the Geep, with me right on their heels.

As we drive back to Kong, Murdoc turns on the radio. According to the news reporter, the earthquake wasn't as bad as it had seemed, and had only lasted about twenty seconds. That's strange; it felt more like twenty _minutes _to me. The reporter went on to say how the earthquake only registered about a two or three on the Richter scale.

"Oh, yeah?" I ask as Murdoc switches off the radio. "Well, it was more of a 100 on the Noodle scale."

This earns a laugh from 2D, and even Murdoc snorts. I feel myself laugh a little, too.

I probably won't be laughing once we get back to Kong Studios. And Russel. He must have stayed home while Murdoc and 2D went looking for me.

I just hope he's okay . . .


	11. Tell All Confessional

When we finally get back to Kong, we see Russel standing outside the main door with a flashlight, looking around. He visibly seems to relax when he sees us driving up. As we get out of the Geep, he runs up to us.

"You tryin' to do jumpin' jacks again, Lards?" Murdoc jokes. "Probably should stop that. We felt ya all the way across town!"

Russel frowns. "Be serious, man," he says. "I've been worryin' my ass off over here 'cause we have an earthquake an' the other three members of the band are missing! Where _were _you guys?"

"Noodle 'ere was sleepwalkin'," 2D answers him. "Somehow, she got outta the house an' walked all the way across town. Muds an' I were followin' 'er. That's when the earthquake hit."

Russel looks at me. "You _sleepwalked _all the way into town?" he asks me.

I shrug.

"I don' see what ya so freaked out about, Russ," Murdoc says. "That quake wasn't _that _bad." He pauses. "Nothin's wrong with my Winnebago, is there?"

Russel sighs. "_No_," he says. He runs his hand across his face. "After the quake was over, I went to all your rooms to see if you guys were okay. 'D's room an' the Winnebago was okay, but I began to panic because you guys weren't there. Then I got to Noodle's room and . . . " He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. ". . .I think you'd better see this," he mumbles.

---

I am shocked at what I see when I enter my room.

Before I go any further, I guess I should mention this: A couple days before, 2D and I had gone shopping again for more things to put in my room. The most prominent thing we came back with was a bookshelf and plenty of books to fill it up with. It took a whole day of assembly, but we finally finished it. We had placed the bookshelf in the corner, on the right side of my bed.

Well, now my bookshelf (and the books) was in shambles. During the earthquake, it had toppled over and landed right on my bed.

2D instinctively grabs me and holds me close to his chest. Russel's holding his head in his hands, mumbling something about how he had felt relieved, then terrified when he saw I wasn't in the bed. Even Murdoc's speechless. He's just standing there, mismatched eyes wide, jaw dropped.

I feel like vomiting. If I had been in bed when the earthquake happened, I'd be dead.

Then, a voice flashes through my mind.

"_DASSURU, NOODLE! DASSURU NO SONO KAOKU DORE! DAIAWATE! DASSURU DORE!"_

I almost faint. 2D has to hold me up.

Murdoc finally breaks the silence. He fumbles around in his pockets, pulls out a cigarette and his lighter, and shakily lights it.

"I need a drink," he mumbles. "Don' feel like sleepin'."

He starts to walk down to the kitchen. After about a minute, we all follow him.

Apparently, nobody else feels like sleeping, either.

---

"Too bad that didn't 'appen in _your _room, eh Dullard?" Murdoc asks.

We're all sitting at the kitchen table now. At least, the boys are. I'm sitting in 2D's lap. I think he's afraid to let me go.

"Muds, stop it," says Russel. "Don't you think we've had enough excitement for today?"

Murdoc glares at Russel. "Excuse me for tryin' to make conversation," he mutters. He then looks at me. "You never told us why you were sleepwalkin' in the middle of town."

I look at the floor. "I. . .wasn't sleepwalking . . . " I say slowly. "At least . . . I don't think I was . . . "

"You mean you just woke up an' decided to walk to tha' lil' shrine near your school at two o' clock in the mornin'?" 2D asks.

"I. . .suppose so. . ." I answer.

"Why?" Russel asks.

"I. . .I don't know," I say. I don't want to tell them about the dream. "It's just . . . all the things that have been happening to me . . . with Yori and Seiichi and all . . . and now this boy dying . . . I just needed to be alone . . . I needed to _think_ . . . "

2D sighs and pats my back. "Y'know, Noods," he says, "I didn't want to tell you this, but I was in the same situation once. The one wif your friends, I mean."

My head shoots up. 2D too? I look at Murdoc. He seems just as surprised as I am.

"'D, are you sure you wanna talk about this?" Russel acts. "You've never mentioned it after you finally snapped outta it . . . "

"No, I wanna tell 'er," 2D says.

Russel sighs. "A'ight," he mumbles. "Go ahead."

Murdoc looks at the floor. He seems ashamed.

"I 'ad this girlfriend," 2D continued. "But she didn' love me. She loved a good friend of mine. A little too much, if ya ask me."

I listened carefully. This was sounding eerily familiar . . .

"One night, Russel went into the bathroom, only to find my girlfriend and my friend doin' the deed. Got so mad at 'em, Russ punched my friend's nose an' broke it in five places. He threw my girlfriend out after that." 2D sighs. "I was a wreck for weeks. Took me a while to finally snap outta it an' move on. Almost O-D'd on my painkillers. If you want my opinion, I fink you're handlin' your case much better than I did with mine."

I look at Russel. He's very quiet, just staring at the table with his vacant eyes. My gaze turns to Murdoc. He seems ashamed about something.

"So. . .what happened to your friend?" I quietly ask 2D.

"Ask him yourself," Russel says. "He's sittin' across from ya."

I turn back to Murdoc. He flinches and sharply exhales. Busted.

"_This _is the friend whose girlfriend cheated on him with _you_?" I ask Murdoc, pointing at 2D.

2D and Russel snap to attention.

"You already told her this?" Russel asks Murdoc.

Murdoc slumps over in his chair so low, he almost falls out of it. "Well, I obviously didn't know _that _was gonna 'appen," he says, gesturing to 2D an' me. "An' it wasn't like I used _names _or anythin'. Sweet Satan . . . "

The three of us stare at Murdoc for about a minute. Then, Russel breaks the silence . . . by _chuckling_.

"Man," he says, "sleepin' with other people's girlfriends, losin' our families, friends goin' at it with each other behind our backs . . . we're quite the group, aren't we?"

Murdoc grins. "Yep," he says. "Jus' a bunch o' angry, young mates who've 'ad the displeasure o' gettin' nothin' but backstabbing friends."

We all look at each other for a few seconds, not saying anything. Then, we all just burst into laughter. I suppose sometimes the true stuff is the funniest.

"Wif all this heartbreak," 2D says between laughs, "I bet we could make some good songs."

Songs! That gives me an idea . . .

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah, this chapter's short. Sorry. But at least some things are finally straightened out. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as always! Last chapter's coming soon! ;)-**AMX**


	12. Epilogue: El Manana

_Summer don't know me no more  
He got mad, tiresome _

_Summer don't know me no more  
He just left me low in myself _

The next day, the boys let me stay home from school so I could catch up on sleeping (that night, I slept on the couch in the lounge). By the end of that day, the mess in my room was gone and I had a new bed; along with a bookshelf positioned _away _from the bed.

_Because I do know love from you then  
Just dying _

_I saw that day  
I lost my mind  
Lord I'm fine  
Maybe in time you'll want to be mine?_

The day after that, I went back to school. When I told Brigitte and Wayne about what had happened on the night of the earthquake, they were stunned. I also reluctantly told them about the dream that had caused me to leave Kong. They told me I was lucky to have someone watching over me.

I agree with them.

_Don't stop the buck when it comes  
It's the dawn, you'll see _

_Money won't get there  
Ten years passed and you'll flee _

Coincidentally, that same day was the day they were posting the roles for _South Pacific_. I was certain I didn't get a part, but I checked it out anyway with Brigitte and Wayne. Boy, did I get a surprise.

The first name on the list was the role of Emile de BecqueWayne! I then looked under his name to see who would be playing the other lead role. My eyes widened. In big, bold letters it said: ENSIGN NELLIE FORBUSH: NOODLE KYUZO.

Needless to say, I was ecstatic. Wayne and I were going to be playing the lead roles! When Wayne saw this, he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a genuine hug. For some reason, I felt comfortable with it.

So. . .things were going _great _with my new friends. But what about my old friend?

_If you do it then I'll be strong  
To find you _

When I got home from school that day, I took out my laptop and checked my E-mail. There was one new message.

From Yori.

Now, if this had come up before the earthquake, I would have immediately deleted it and wouldn't have given it a second thought. But now, for some reason, I didn't feel angry anymore. So, figuring it wouldn't hurt to look, I opened it.

_Noodle,  
__I just wanted to say I was sorry again. I also wanted to let you know . . . Seiichi dumped me. For Nariko. Ironic, huh? I deserved that. What I did was wrong, especially with the other circumstances you were dealing with.  
__But I wanted you to know what really happened at the party that night. Seiichi and I were keeping close to each other; we were just talking. All of a sudden, Seiichi just stopped talking in mid-sentence and just stared at me with this adoring look in his eyes. Something just seemed to click. At least . . . I thought it had clicked. I'm not really sure what happened now. It was like being under some sort of spell.  
__Anyway, you're probably still so mad, you're not even going to open this. But in case you are, _please _forgive me. I hurt you, and in the end, I got what I deserved. But I don't want to stop being friends. I really don't. I never meant to hurt you like that. I just want it to be like old times again. Pretty please?_

_Hopefully still your friend,  
__Yori._

I smiled and quickly replied to the E-mail, confirming to Yori that all was forgiven. I told her about the earthquake and how nobody got hurt, and about how I got the lead part in the school play. It was short, sweet, and to the point. I sent the E-mail and closed my laptop.

I have to go now. It's 4:00; time for practice. I grab my guitar and head to the recording room of Kong. I'm excited about this practice. I've written a new song and I want to throw the idea at the boys.

_I saw that day,  
I Lost my mind  
Lord, I'm fine  
Maybe in time you'll want to be mine?_

_Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine _

It's strange. I can remember hating England.

I can remember hating cloudy days.

I can remember hating Kong Studios.

I just can't remember why.

* * *

**Author's Note**: And there you have it. Another one of my stories comes to a close. I'm now ready to begin writing the prequel to my story _Ed Edd n Eddy's Nightmare Before Christmas_, entitled _Baron and the Pumpkin King_. If you're an Ed Edd n Eddy or Nightmare Before Christmas fan, you should check my other stories out; I've gotten a lot of praise for them. If you're a Gorillaz fan, you should also check out my Ed Edd n Eddy/Gorillaz crossover, _A Day with an Ed_. Until next time, peace out, and happy reading! ;)-**AMX**

**Coming Soon**: _Baron and the Pumpkin King_


End file.
